Sunless, Moonless, Starless
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: ONESHOT POETRY - And they wished for disaster. Koh/Sayo


_Hi there! Well, it had to happen eventually - I got a prompt I was completely fanblind for. This is for the pairing Koh/Sayo from the Digimon Dusk/Dawn games. Even when I looked into it, I didn't find much, so I hope this is at least somewhat accurate. In addition to the Bingo Challenge, the 28 Days of Love challenge, and Prompt 17 on the Monthly Restrict challenge (all hosted on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges forum btw), I put an addition challenge on myself by making it 500-plus words of poetry. I rarely ever write poetry, ever. So...yeah, this ought to be interesting XD_

_Was going for more of a prequel-type thing here, figuring that would be more flexible to work with._

**_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Digimon. Don't even own a Digimon game, hence the awkwardness._**

Sunless, Moonless, Starless

"_Most glorious night! Thou wert not sent for slumber!" - Lord Byron_

Daylight against nighttime

Black versus white

Claws opposing fangs

Even before the quakes, the world trembled

Before the quakes

Before the fall

Before the war

Before the possessions and the time-render

There was a boy

And there was a girl

They viewed each other from opposite sides of a chalk line

Marred in blood

Romeo and Juliet ensanguined

Only they weren't as foolish

Death would not bring satisfaction, nor unity, nor respect,

Much less any illusion of happiness

Nor did they run into each other's embrace

They didn't fear a tooth or talon piercing their back

From each other, that is.

But words and touch were forbidden

Because of that white-red chalk line.

Highlighted by the sun, moon, and stars in turn.

They each had friends

Many, many friends even

They did not want to lose those friends

But each friend was also a iron bar in a cage

You must do this, not that

You must like this, not that

You must battle this, not that

And both the boy and the girl

Had many, many friends

They were not foolish.

Not even optimistic.

So they stayed on their sides

The girl watched the boy

And the boy watched the girl

Still, like portraits of summer

Silent, like photographs of falling leaves

As disputes and data flowed freely around them

Like endless sharp snowflakes

There were only each other's eyes

Bright against each other's silhouettes

Bodies made dark by ash and fire

But those eyes told all, and beyond

Reaching beyond words, touch and postures

To unveil their true wishes

And they wished for disaster

They wished to be challenged to cross that line

They wished to be become unfrozen

The processes locking them into place

To be shattered

Broken

Annihilated

Like the screen of an obsolete computer

They wanted the line to fade

So they could stumble about in obscurity

So they could not be blamed for stepping out of place

And over that line

And into each other's touch

If only to have something guide them in the dying light of old ways.

They were not fools

They knew the wrong of their thoughts

Yet they yearned for plagues

And for calamity

And for misfortune

And for a nemesis

And for betrayal, and disorder, and oblivion

Never uttering these wishes, of course

They were not fools

Still the archfiend arrived

Silent as radiation

The disaster began

And the world shook

And the adults fell

And the virus spread

And the war commenced

The boy and girl watched it all

Sickness and dread and fascination

Pumping through them like venom

Was the world going mad with poison?

Or were they slipping into appalling, astonishing delirium?

Everything was slipping into nigrescence

The light of the old day weakening

Everything they knew was sinking into obscurity

Their friends

Themselves

That line

They see only the silhouettes on the other side

Including the one they have always watched

Still peaceful, still silent

As the last light perishes

As the land, and everything, is cloaked with blackness

Sunless, moonless, starless

They reach

They stumble

Forward

Together

Among the now-shadows still fighting on mindlessly.

And somewhere, a line was crossed.

In the darkness, no one notices.

_IIIIII_

_I found the best way to write this pairing was to write it on a symbolic level, which was the main reason I chose poetry. So what did you guys think of it? Be honest, because poetry is not my specialty and neither is Dawn/Dusk XD. I hope you enjoyed it regardless._


End file.
